Ninja's Love
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: I'm a servant, she is a princess. We were never meant to be... KxL oneshot.


Ninja Love

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD (Kira's POV)

I stared at my surroundings and my thoughts drifted. I am Kira Yamato, the greatest ninja of the Yamato clan which has been serving under the Clyne's for generations. I am now 18 and a servant and bodyguard to Lacus Clyne, the princess.

Lacus Clyne…loving her was a serious crime. My body and mind knew that, but my heart did not follow. I love her. I sighed frustrated. I punched a fist against a tree, why? We were at princess' master's training camp. She was training to become a better healer. I was located at a tree just outside it protecting it. I then suddenly heard a voice, "What is the matter, Kira?" I looked beside me, my breath caught and my face was growing hot. The princess stood there in all her glory. Her soft eyes sparkled in the moon, her hair swayed with the coming breeze as the moon illuminated her face.

Although she was not in her usual robes, she looked lovely. I stood up and bowed low, one-legged. I told her, "I'm sorry, your highness. Did I wake you up?" My heart thudded in my chest as I awaited her answer. She told me to rise and I did. She nodded her head, answering my question earlier. She then kneeled down to pet a nearby rabbit. I felt relieved if I were to stare at her again. I wouldn't be able to control myself.

I suddenly announced, "Princess, please return to your chambers. We have a long journey tomorrow." Today was her last day here; tomorrow we would be heading back to the palace. She stood up again, out of the corner of my eye I saw the rabbit scamper back to the woods. My attention snapped back to the princess as she suddenly touched my clothed shoulder. I had a wound there that was inflicted not so many days ago, when the training camp was under attack. Though it did not hurt much, I still had trouble carrying my sword and swinging it.

The princess gently rolled up my sleeves to get a better look. Her fingers moved quickly though gently. Her baby blue eyes did seem shock after she saw the wound but none the less, she removed the bandage. I have seen her done this procedure in her many practices, she would first concentrate her energy on the wound and incant words. Her hands would then be a perched on the wound and once she opens her eyes the wound would be gone. For more serious ones though, she would have to stitch it only.

She had already laid her hands on my injured shoulder and I could see the blue energy streaming. She opened her eyes though the wound was still glowing blue. I could feel the injury healing up. Then the princess did something that surprised me a lot. She kissed my wound and the wound instantly disappeared. My face went red, I could tell. She then laid her head on my now healed shoulder as her hands came to put around my arm. I tensed a little as she giggled. "Do not worry, Kira. This is nothing."

My actions were not going to be accepted by the lord as my lips suddenly planted themselves on hers. My eyes grew shock at myself as I immediately pulled away. I turned around. From the corner of my eyes, I could also see the princess startled. I pulled myself together as I faced her again. "Princess…I'm…" before I could utter my apology. The princess' finger was already stuck on my mouth.

She firmly told me, "Not another word." Before I could make any sort of objection, her lips were on mine again. I closed my eyes as I kissed her back. These lips that I longed to touch were finally on mine. They were soft and delicate like the ones I had dreamt hers would be, maybe even softer. I could feel her tremble as we broke the kiss. I took a blanket and gave it to her. She put the blanket around us as I blushed.

"Princess…I…" I was once again cut off by the princess. "I know that my father will not like this, but I…" I could see her face glowing red. I smiled and cut her off with a quick peck on the cheek as my arms surrounded her. "I love you too, princess." The princess gave her ever ready smile to me and laid her head on my chest.

The princess then said, "One more thing, Kira. Call me Lacus when were alone." I nodded my head. Who knew that loving your mistress was not all that bad?

Author's note: I'm sorry, but my computer was down for a couple of months. Please forgive me; I'll try to continue my story as soon as possible. Just read some one-shots or maybe another story that I might make. Sorry again. The chapter will be updated soon.


End file.
